breadwinnersfandomcom-20200223-history
Oonski the Great
Oonski the Great is a supporting character in the Nickelodeon animated series Breadwinners. Oonski is a beaver Viking who has been depicted as the Breadwinners' enemy. He is dimwitted sometimes (Because his brain is very, very small). His motto is "eat, beat, steal." Oosnki really wants the Rocket Van and will do anything to steal it. He also speaks in third person. He is voiced by Nolan North. Biography From the press website: : "Look out for this big, brawny Viking beaver who loves to raid, pillage and plunder. With his crew of mindless ducks, he flies around Pondgea in a Viking blimp causing all sorts of mayhem. He’s a formidable opponent, but SwaySway and Buhdeuce always manage to outsmart him and get away. His head might be big, but his brain is very, very small. Oonski is always looking for a bread mine to raid, a rocket van to commandeer, or a party to crash…literally. He uses his Viking blimp as a battering ram, and he happens to be a terrible dancer." Appearance Oonski the Great wears shell shoulder pads, a kilt with a gold-colored belt, two gold bracelets, a fur vest, a shell helmet, and fur boots. He has blond hair and tan fur. His facial features includes a blond beard. Relationships SwaySway And Buhdeuce Oonski is an enemy of SwaySway and Buhdeuce. He tries to beat them up and steal from them. Being stronger than them, they either have to outsmart him or get help from a stronger friend. However sometimes he can be friendly towards them and they can get along. Bill Duckington The two seem to be pretty close to each other. They hang out together in Chest Hair Club and Taloney Baloney. Sightings Season 1 *107a: "Quazy for Vanessa" *111a: "Insane in the Crane Game" *112a: "Lil Loafie" (cameo) *112b: "Oonski the Greatful" *115b: "Yeasterday" (cameo) *117a: "Pondgea's Got Talent" *118a: "Robot Arms" *120: "Birds of a Feather" Season 2 *204a: "Chest Hair Club" *205a: "Viking Ducks" *205b: "Birthday Bread" *207b: "Eat at Pumpers" *212b: "Taloney Baloney" *213a: "Roboloafie" *216a: "The Princess Frog Bride" Quotes Trivia *His shell shoulders pads resemble the green Koopa shells from the Mario series. *As stated by himself, he has feelings deep down inside. *He is the son of Oonski the Good and an unknown mother. **He's also the grandson of Oonski the So-So and an unknown grandmother. *Oonski appears to have a horrible temper as shown when he found out that Vanessa was only the Rocket Van, going to the point where we wanted to kill Sway Sway and Buhdeuce. * He doesn't always refers himself in third person. * It's been shown several times that Oonski isn't very intelligent. He can be easily fooled into thinking that inanimate objects like Rocket Vans or Dumpsters are people if they're disguised well enough, and in the episode "Insane in the Crane Game" Buhdeuce managed to convince Oonski that he was a toy called Doorknob so Oonski wouldn't kill him. * He, along with Rambamboo make the fifth most appearences in the show. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Beavers Category:Enemies Category:Allies